Luiz Azeredo vs. Anderson Silva
The fight was the MMA debut and first loss for Anderson Silva. Anderson kissed Luiz Azeredo in the staredown moments before the fight began. The Fight The first round began. Anderson refused the glove touch. Luiz landed an inside leg kick. Anderson landed a straight left. He stuffed a single to the clinch. Luiz got a body lock trip to side control. Anderson regained half-guard. Anderson regained guard after a bit. The crowd chanted Anderson. Luiz landed a grazing left hand sliding across the face. He wasn't giving Anderson much space to work. He landed a big right hand. hE BACKED OFF AND LET HIM UP. Oops caps. They exchanged words. Anderson was stalking. Anderson missed a high kick and tripped to guard. Luiz passed to side control. He went to north-south. Anderson spun and nearly had the back, Luiz kept north-south and kneed the head twice. Anderson kneed the body from the bottom position. Again. Luiz elbowed the back of the head. Anderson was trying a footlock or something from the bottom in north-south heh. Luiz kneed the top of the head three times. Another three. He missed another and landed another to the nose and missed another and another. He missed another. Awkward 69 position here. Side control now really. Luiz kneed the face. He elbowed between the shoulderblades twice, ouch. He landed a body shot. Luiz had a mouse under his left eye it seemed. He landed a pair of hammerfists to the side of the face. He kneed the head. Luiz landed a pair of sideways elbows. Anderson regained half-guard finally. Really dominant half-guard. Luiz landed a left elbow. Anderson had a body triangle from half-guard on that leg, nice lockdown technique. Luiz passed to side control. Anderson regained half-guard and then guard. The first round ended. The second round began. They sized each other up. Anderson had his hands low tauntingly. He kept touching the mat. He did it again, taunting Luiz. Again, like a monkey. His hands were hanging. Luiz stomp-kicked the knee. Anderson missed a front kick. Luiz ran after a moment, trying to exchange miserably failing. He missed an inside kick. Anderson stood still and thumbed his nose. The ref stood there bored scratching his head. Anderson landed a hard body kick anda left hand and a hard one and another and a blocked high kick. Luiz ran. Anderson landed a hard leg kick. Luiz got a single to guard. Anderson landed an elbow from the bottom and another one as well. Luiz not giving Anderson much space again. The crowd chanted Silva. Silva exchanged words with his corner. He grazed with an elbow from the bottom. Not much going on, Luiz trying to pass and Anderson keeping him from doing so. Anderson said something. Not much going on. And not much. And not much even more so. Luiz passed to half-guard finally. Anderson nearly swept but at least regained guard. Not much going on. And not much, I got up confidently enough to go lock my door. That's how inactive this round has been. The second and final round mercifully ended. Wooah Wanderlei in Anderson's corner, he looks young and unscarred. Azeredo had the unanimous decision. They hugged.